Last Lights
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: Xover between Naruto/Gundam Seed/Highschool DxD. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case. On hold until chp 1 is fixed.


**Hello Qrious here for a new Xover!**

 **Now before you readers start reading I want to make things clear.**

 **Firstly, this is not the complete chapter one. Now some of you are thinking 'Why the hell did you release a chapter if it isn't finished?'. Well this chapter is more of a teaser chapter the full chapter one is much longer than what you see now. I've been having trouble writing this by which I mean I had a hard time deciding how to start it off and how it will be written and its overall flow. This chapter is to let you know how everything will be started off, Naruto opinion on the factions, blah blah blah, just... ugh I'm getting tongue tied. Just let me know what you guys feel about the chapter 'did a start it off too strongly', 'am i giving a lot of information too early', 'is Naruto and Lacus relationship a bit too close already' that kind of stuff. The full chapter one will be released within the week... hopefully**

 **Second, as with all my other fics the characters may be a bit OOC, such as personality quirks or they might do something their canon counterpart doesn't originally do. One example will be Rau Le Creuset, one thing he'll be that he isn't in canon is that he'll be a fan of a certain manga.**

 **Third, this is AU. One example is that in canon Gundam, Japan is part of the Republic of East Asia but here it isn't. It's neutral and an ally of the *** *****.**

 **Fourth, It may look like this also be a Xover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians but isn't. Maybe.**

 **Fifth, again this isn't the complete chapter or finished product so there are somethings in this current release that might get changed by the next update.**

 **And lastly, sorry if the summary made little sense.**

 **And that's all, if anyone has any questions please put them in the form of a review or pm and finally, have a nice read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gundam Seed, and Highschool DxD and maybe PJO (if i ever decide to Xover it as well).**

 **Summary:** **He's been alive for a very long time, and in that time the world has known endless warfare that he futilely tried to stopped. He was betrayed by people he thought was close to him, those he was allied with bared their weapons against him. And as humanity is consumed by darkness, he sought to purge them as was agreed upon in ancient promise. And then what was thought that was lost appeared along other, the Last Lights of Earth. Rated M just in case.**

* * *

 _1:39_

 _1:38_

 _1:37_

 _1:36_

 _1:35_

 _1:34_

Bored cerulean eyes stared at the digital clock on the microwave while sparing a few glances on what's being heated; a cup of ramen. The figure drummed his fingers over the table to lessen his boredom, it didn't work.

Standing in front of the microwave waiting for the food of the gods is a white long haired, cerulean eyed, whiskered teen wearing a closed blue jacket with an orange shirt underneath, orange pants and blue and orange sneakers, he also has a bandage wrapped around his neck signifying an injury. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Former Jinchuriki, Prankmaster from Hell, Most unpredictable, knuckleheaded shinobi, bodyguard/friend/confidant/animal spirit to Lacus Clyne, Worst nightmare to Patrick Zala and billion year old virgin.

 _Ding._

Cerulean eyes brightened in glee and quickly opened the microwave to claim the divine noodles now ready for consumption, the heat didn't even bother him since all that is in his mind is savoring the goodness that is ramen.

"Ramen again? You do know it's unhealthy for you to keep eating that for weeks on end."

The figure looked at the person who said that with a blank face but his eyes told a different story. Standing just behind him with a cute stern expression on her face and hands on her hips is the person that he's been with for a time. Long pink hair that went all the way to her back, pale cerulean eyes that show deep kindness, determination and adoration. She is wearing a white dress with a long blue skirt that is connected by a violet skirt ( ***** ), she is wearing white jelly slippers and has a yellow hair clip on the left of her hair. This is Lacus CLyne, daughter of the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council and well known singer in the PLANTs and to some in Earth. And someone he's keeping an eye on.

Now some of you maybe asking 'What's the PLANTs?' or 'You're sounding as if you're saying she's not from Earth.'

Well first off, trying to explain the whole history of the PLANTs will take too long so here's the short version. The PLANTs are space colonies, at first it was just the name of the colony of its type but soon it became the name of the nation that multiple of these colonies formed, the purpose of the PLANTs were mainly for manufacturing and research purposes. The concept of this colony type were proposed 33 years ago by George Glenn a Coordinator, Coordinators are genetically enhanced humans, and was completed construction eleven years later. It would soon see a large influx of Coordinators coming in hoping to flee from persecution by the people of Earth. Nine years later George Glenn was assassinated and the PLANT Supreme Council was formed with a representative from each 'city' acting as a member of the council, during this time terrorism against Coordinators grew and the PLANTs sponsor nations stationed military forces around the PLANT homeland in order to neutralize the Coordinators should they fight back. It was also around this time that the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, formerly Zodiac Alliance under the leadership of Patrick Zala.

A decade and a half later would see the PLANTs begin showing their independence by producing their own food and armed forces and soon drove away the sponsor nations armed forces from the PLANT homeland. Then in C.E 70, a terrorist attack occurs on the moon city of Copernicus wiping out the senior leadership of United Nations which soon lead to the formation of the Earth Alliance and the eventual declaration of war against the PLANTs. And then disaster happened. The PLANT colony of Junius Seven was lost to a nuclear missile fired by Atlantic Federation forces, this event would be forever known as the ' _Bloody Valentine Incident'_ and would start the full scale war between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance.

And now here we are six months later in the Earth nation of Japan in a hotel in the country's capital of Tokyo with Lacus chidng our whiskered male protagonist from eating the heavenly noodles of life.

"..."

Lacus sighed and rubbed her forehead "Yes I understand that it is your favorite-"

"..."

"You do know there are other kinds of ramen?"

Now some of you may be asking how Lacus is carrying a conversation with a mute then the answer is simple: telepathy... telepathy does enable two people to communicate without the use of words right? Fuck it let just say their minds are linked.

" _Yes but miso ramen is the only ramen i'll take."_

Lacus sighed but said no more, the last time they had this conversation it took them the whole day before one side decided to stop, so instead she asked him about today's agenda. But before she could a knock on the door is heard.

"Who is it?" Lacus asked.

" _It's Athrun, just wanted to know of the two of you were up?_ " the now named Athrun asked from behind the door.

"Yes we're already up, _though someone took a bit longer to wake up._ " Lacus replied while grumbling the last part making Naruto look away with a huff with a bit of pink on his cheeks. It grew more red when he heard the sigh of relief from behind the door. What? He may be a few billion year entity but he likes to sleep a lot, something he swore he got from Kurama knowing how the fox liked to sleep all day.

" _Well me and the others will wait down in the lobby._ " Athrun then left.

Lacus looked back to her white haired companion, who is now eating his twelfth cup of ramen, and recalled the day she first met him.

* * *

( **Flashback** )

 _'_ Water' _Little Lacus tiredly thought. She slowly rose up and rubbed her eyes, she was barely able to see anything through the dark but the artificial_ ( ***** ) _moonlight was able to illuminate just enough of the room for her to see the door._

 _She got off of the bed and slowly made her way downstairs so as to not trip down. While normally she'd ask one of the maids_ ( ***** ) _to get it for her but she didn't want to bother anyone. As soon she got down the stairs she went straight for the kitchen but stopped midway, at their garden inside the glass gazebo is a floating silver ball. Her thirst is forgotten and is replaced by childish curiosity. She went out of the house and stepped into the gazebo and stared at the pretty light. When she reached out a to get a hold of the ball of light it scooted away from her reach._

 _She frowned and put her hands out again to grab it but it scooted away from her again. She glared cutely at the ball and made a move to grab it and this time she would not be refused her lighty floaty ball!_

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _Missed._

 _"Stay still!"_

 _Another miss._

 _"Hahaha, wait!"_

 _The sounds of Little Lacus' laughter fill the gazebo, so engrossed was she with trying to catch the ball of light that she didn't notice that time outside of the gazebo come to a halt. The floating ball of light soon stopped and Little Lacus capitalized on it._

 _"Got you!"_

 _As soon as she got hold of the ball she noticed that she was no longer in the gazebo all she could see were the many blinking white dots. She turned around and she gasped, floating in front of her is a large is a large ball of blue, green, white and brown: the Earth._

 _"Amazing!" she shouted with stars in her eye, she's seen the Earth before but only through TV, books and toys._

"Who are you?" _she heard a someone ask her from behind. She turned around and gasped, standing before her is a woman with long flowing white hair, cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and she's wearing those long robe thingies they wear in Hap- J- Japy-._

"First off, I'm not a woman I'm a man, second, do you mean Japan?" _when she heard the question she didn't see the woman's mouth move so she tried to find who ever said that but there was no one around for forever except for the woman. She nervously tried to look at the woman, who is looking at her with twitchy eyes, and was about to ask her a question when she beat her to it._

 _"_ Yes that voice is me and for the last time I'm not a woman." _the voice said in a dull voice, it did sound like a man's voice but-._

 _"_ Why do I look like a woman?" _Little Lacus nodded a bit surprised that she- he knew what she was going to ask._

 _The man/woman sighed_ "Let's just say it's the wolf's fault."

 _Little Lacus tilted her head "Wolf?" the man/woman nodded but she still has a few more questions._

 _"Um, mister?"_

 _"_ Yes? _"_

 _"Are you a magician?"_

( **Flashback End** )

* * *

After that she asked Naruto question after question and he patiently answered all of them. She remembered that she was quite sad when he said that she had to go back home so imagine her surprise when he suddenly appeared at their house a week after but he appeared as a child. Though she did thought that everything including Naruto was just a dream until her 10th birthday when Naruto got her to remember their meeting and it cemented her belief back then that he really was a magician. Her father was at a loss as to what to do with Naruto at the time since Naruto was found to be a Natural and thought about sending him back to Earth but a look from her daughter stopped that and eventually put him as Lacus' bodyguard at the girls' request.

She didn't know why she did it back then, at the time her thought was that she didn't want to lose her friend -which is true since even now she didn't want to lose him- but now that she's older she can give a pretty good reason. She didn't want him to be lonely, when she was just a child she didn't notice it at the time but Naruto had a pretty depressed feeling about it and he does a pretty good job of hiding it and his blank face does good to hide his emotions but his eyes can't. When she first met Naruto up to his appearance at their house his eyes always conveyed loneliness, sadness, doubt and on rare occasions anger. Since then she's been trying to replace those emotions with more positive ones, she's also been getting him to go out more when she found out that he socially reclused himself for three centuries.

Overtime she also found out from Naruto that humanity wasn't the only race living within Earth and that supernatural beings exist too. Angels, Demons, monsters, vampires, werewolves and even Gods, all beings that she thought were just from stories, fairy tales and books were all actually real!

Though Naruto didn't go into detail about all things supernatural he did have a few colorful descriptions about the factions or pantheons of some of the races.

The Greek Pantheon: a bunch of prideful perverts that have sticks shoved up their asses that it would poke out of their mouths.

The Shinto Pantheon: a bunch of cheeky, cheating brats, lively bunch but brats.

The Fallen angels: a bunch of degenerative perverts with fetishes of all kinds but you can count of them for a lot of things... most of the time.

The Devils: not much to say since they're a reclusive bunch last he saw them but they are manipulative pricks.

The Angels: a bunch backstabbing traitors that spends way too much time in the clouds, literally.

The part about the Angels were a bit of surprise since she thought that they'd be the faction that he'd get along with the most but as it turns out he was much more close with the Fallen Angels, even if he hasn't had any contact with them for three centuries. He was also quick to add that there were a few in each faction that were quite nice as opposed to the majority and had named who she can trust in each faction. For the Greeks there's Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, Rhea, Hades to an extent and Aphrodite, for the Shinto only Amaterasu, for the Fallen Angels there's Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel and Raynare, though she was to told to watch herself when with Raynare since she has a bit of a mean streak, he didn't say anyone for the Devils since he never went to the underworld and for the Angels he said to trust no one except for Gabriel.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed Naruto snapping his fingers in front of her.

" _You were out of it for a while, you okay?_ " though his face was blank his eyes held concern and that made her smile.

"Yes, I'm quite all right. Come on, let's not keep the other waiting shall we?" Lacus made for the door.

Naruto tilted his head at her. He knew quite well what she was thinking about just now, after all he wouldn't be a good 'magician' if he didn't. And he very thankful for all that she's been doing since it helped him quite a lot, and to think that he used to say that what she was doing was a waste of time and that he was only there to keep an eye on her. Lacus may not know it but she unknowingly saved the world single-handedly back then. At the time he was about to destroy the planet and while the world, _humanity,_ continued with their armed conflicts and other heinous acts unseen to them the sky was blotted out by the armies of Heaven, Hell and the other pantheons that called Earth home, ready to fight against him in a pointless struggle and right when he was about to do so _she_ appeared, Lacus.

The reason for his wanting of the destruction of Earth is for a simple reason, humanity no longer deserves to continue on. The reason for this goes way back to the original Earth. Yes, that's right this Earth is not the original Earth, the original Earth was destroyed when the during a war between the Greek Protogenoi and the Titans and later on the Shinto faction when they were pulled into the war when someone from the Protogenoi attacked the Shinto's. At the time the people of the Elemental Nations, after all the sacrifices their generation and a few other gave, went back to war amongst it self and he spent a few centuries trying to end the conflicts but if anything humanity found a way to escalate it. He was already Immortal during that time thanks to sealing Kaguya and the Ten tails within him and because of that people viewed him as a deity, some looked at him as a God of Peace others a God of War. And because of this someone eventually thought 'what if there was another deity, another god?' and from that soon came the firsts of the Greek and Shinto Pantheon. The appearance of these 'Gods' made Naruto feel a bit better about the situation with humanity's never ending wars and abuse towards one another since he felt that they might be able to help with solving it. If anything they made it worse.

The people that worshipped the Greek protogenoi were very more violent to their fellow man and waged wars in order to 'appease' them and some do inhumane acts in their name. The worst part was they did nothing to stop it.

The Shinto worshippers were more peaceful than there greek counterparts but their followers also waged war from time to time.

The war between the Protogenoi, Titans and Shinto was a bloody one since their followers killed the others followers. And then Earth's death happened, someone, he didn't know who, had killed the personification of the Earth - no it isn't Gaea-. When he brought this to the attention of the three warring groups the Protogenoi, with the exception of few, scoffed at him saying that he's overreacting and that the Earth cannot possibly 'die', Gaea was the only one among them who took his words to heart since she had a very strong connection to Nature. The Titans and Shinto's were skeptical but believed him since they knew that as the first Immortal that came WAY before them he knew a lot more than they did and they apologized for whatever wrong they feel they've done. Didn't save them from ending up in a heap of twitching bodies thanks to Naruto's rage that he inherited from his mother.

"Naruto!" now he was snapped out of his thought from Lacus snapping her fingers in front of him.

" _Sorry, just reminiscing._ " Lacus sighed and just dragged him out of the door.

Had they stayed they would've seen the black feather falling in front of their window.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***** **I have no idea where to start describing her clothes but it is the one she's wearing when she made her first appearance.**

 ***** **This is merely a guess since I don't know if the sunlight or moonlight in the PLANTs is artificial or not but in this case I will write it as artificial.**

 ***** **I'm assuming they do have 'em because they do live in a rather large house.**

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNDDD DONE!**

 **In case someone asks pairing will be NaruxLacus. I might also be putting out a poll in advance in case this turns harem. Just to be clear, the poll will be a 'Maybe list' that in case this does turn harem the people in it will be the one's that won the poll.**

 **Like I said up top any questions please put them on a review, and if you liked it please fave or follow. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
